


Ted’s Twins…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Ted’s Twins…
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Ted have been trying to adopt for several years when one day Blake is volunteering at the Grassi house and meets the Twins. They’re completely frightened, having run away from home and an abusive family, carrying a dark secret with them. Blake ends up taking them home to live with him and Ted hoping to make them a part of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One – Two Hearts Are Better Than One…

**Author's Note:**

> _I know this story is a little darker than most of my writing but I hope you’ll give it a chance…_

Title: Ted’s Twins…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3288  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Physical, Mental and Sexual Abuse, Incest and Suicide…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Blake and Ted have been trying to adopt for several years when one day Blake is volunteering at the Grassi house and meets the Twins. They’re completely frightened, having run away from home and an abusive family, carrying a dark secret with them. Blake ends up taking them home to live with him and Ted hoping to make them a part of their family.

 

**Ted’s Twins…**

Chapter One – Two Hearts Are Better Than One…

Blake sat off to the side of the room and watched his husband daydream intensely about something. He always looked really hot when he was so focused. He held his chin, tilted his head and lightly ran his fingers over his shadowy stubble that had grown in throughout the day. He’s still wearing his suit and his hair was a little on the long side, just hitting his collar in the back. 

Blake couldn't help but daydream himself. About how hot he thought Ted’s hair was when it’s a little on the long side and slightly messy. Ted was startled when Blake ran his hands around his neck.

“Mr. Kinney doesn’t pay you enough to work into the wee hours of the night.” 

It looked like he was doing business projections with all the financial reports surrounding him. Ted chuckles.

“Yeah, I stopped considering Mr. Kinney’s wealth hours ago. I was just wondering how it was going to be for our baby to grow up with queers for parents. That is, if they even consider us. We’ve had so many rejections.” Ted had this sad look on his face.

Blake climbed up into Ted’s lap and placed kisses on his forehead, down his cheeks and worked his way across Ted’s prickly beard until he reached his plump lips. It started out soft and tender but the passion and need rose to the surface fast, as each kiss became more wanton with desire. Ted could hardly get Blake’s clothes off him fast enough as he panted and rutted against Ted’s now very fit and firm body. After all, he would be forty four in a few weeks and he’d tried so hard to hold onto his youth. 

Ted ran his hands down Blake’s chest while Blake slid his fingers into the waistband of his suit pants. Blake couldn’t help but lean into Ted’s touch. Longing for contact, he got lost in his fantasy of playing house and being June Cleaver. Who wouldn’t think Ted made the perfect Ward Clever? They’re both the strong, silent, boring type or so Blake would have believed. Ted may be strong but he’s never been very silent when it came to Blake, and Blake is anything but boring.

Ted finally disrobes Blake and works on sheathing his member as Blake whispers how much he needs him, wants him. Ted can’t help but think life works in such strange ways; he was so sure he would end up all alone and lonely. Then the next thing he knows he’s on some ski vacation when he doesn’t even know how to ski, with Emmett, who couldn’t stop coming on to all the ski instructors.

He recalled sitting in a big overstuffed chair by a fireplace, trying to forget the psycho who planned this birthday getaway. He wonders if he was so desperate for love that he couldn’t even see how crazy Tad had been. He is brought out of his self-pity fest when Blake touches his shoulder and says his name, much like he just did again, now sitting in front of the fire in Ted’s office. 

Ted runs his hands down Blake’s shoulders, rubbing his muscles as he goes. Blake sighs from the massage and melts into Ted. He’s always felt so safe in Ted’s arms, even at his worst, he could read all the good in Ted’s eyes. The way he nurtured and cared for him when he had already given up on himself. When he finally hit bottom and no one would give him the time of day, the only thing that kept Blake going, was knowing Ted had once believed in him. 

Even if he had thrown away that chance, he could still feel the affection and concern Ted had shown him, and that was enough for him to start believing in himself again. To become someone Ted could be proud of, even if he never saw him again, never told him he saved his life. Then when they did see each other, Blake couldn’t have been more shocked. He looked into the eyes of a man who was then just a dark shadow of who he once was. Blake’s heart broke into a million pieces. How was it possible that they had completely changed places with each other? 

So as Ted’s friend and drug counselor, he tried to be there for him and help him find himself again. As much as he wanted to be Ted’s lover and partner, he also knew that it wasn’t healthy for Ted and his recovery. It was inappropriate and he had to end it, even if it meant breaking his own heart in the process. All that mattered was that Ted recovered and rebuilt his life, that he had a second chance at really living.

Admiration was what Ted sees in Blake’s eyes as they relax into each other’s touch. Sometimes he is taken aback at how his husband can show him so much love and respect with just a look. It gives him so much strength and confidence in himself, he grins as he floats back to his daydream. 

_He looked up from the fire into Blake’s eyes, not really believing he’s standing there. He felt nervous, fidgeting and blushing slightly. Something came over Ted, an inner strength he seemed to find for the first time in his life. He took Blake into his arms and kissed him passionately. Then he pulled back and looked directly into Blake’s deep blue eyes and before he knew what he was doing he asked Blake to marry him._

Ted and Blake were married that night at sunset, on the top of Glacier Peak in Vermont on Ted’s Birthday. Having just taken the biggest step of his life, he proceeded to take the second biggest step of his life and skied down the cliff next to Blake, thinking that Brian would say, “Life was not worth living without taking risks.”

Ted was brought back to reality as Blake put his hand on Ted’s shoulder for support. Ted places his hands on Blake’s hips as he slowly pushes himself deep inside his partner. Blake arches, leaning back with his eyes closed feeling every sensation of his husband as he started to bounce up and down on Ted’s firm shaft. He increased his speed and rhythm as he rides Ted’s eight inches until he’s writhing and bucking with pure ecstasy. Ted pulls him closer each and every time as Blake wiggles and squirms with elation.

He finally stands, laying Blake across his desk, on top of all his projections as he started his final assault on his husband’s prostate. At the same time he takes Blake’s dick in his hand and works his cock persistently, slamming into Blake relentlessly, watching him surrender and quake with pleasure. Ted feels Blake’s muscles squeezing and grasping him, pulling him along as they’re both consumed with their intense orgasms. 

They rode out the last of their waves of pleasure, looking into each other’s’ eyes and feeling the love that exists between them. 

“I’ll never understand what you see in someone like me, when you could have anyone,” Ted whispers. 

“Who wants just anyone when I can have you?” Blake smiles. Sometimes Ted just needs to hear it, needs to know that he’s the one that completes him. 

Later as Blake sits on Teddy’s lap, holding him close with his head on his shoulder, he’s trying to find the right words as he’s a little nervous. They had discussed being foster parents like Ben and Michael, but Ted really didn’t want the hassle and the baggage. Sure Hunter had finally settled down and was even going to community college. But Ted, like all new parents wanted a baby to love and nurture and why should he be any different. So they waited...

They had applied to so many agencies and the waiting lists were long. They were downright rejected by many just on the rehab/substance abuse issues and police record alone. Ted was feeling a little hopeless about their chances for adoption as they had been doing this for almost two years.

In that time frame, Ted’s mother Margaret had come to live with them in the mother-in-law cottage out back. Brian paid him very well these days, so he was startled when he heard someone walking around upstairs.

Ted had come home late and went straight to his office, saying he had to finish his balance sheets before the nine o’clock meeting, and he didn’t want to be disturbed. That frustrated Blake because he had left about a dozen messages for Ted to come home early, that he had a surprise waiting for him.

“Did you even listen to any of the messages I left for you?” Blake asked. 

“Is someone up there? Is my mom in the guest room sick or something?” Ted asked. 

Blake smiles and says, _“Or something.”_

Ted crinkles his nose, he’s a very private person.

“I know you, and I know what you said, but I think you should just give it a chance.”

Maybe we could be a real family.

Ted jumps up and says, “There’s a baby upstairs, walking around.”

Blake blocks his way to go upstairs.

“There are two and they’re not exactly babies.”

Ted joked, “I would hope not. From the sound of their footsteps, we would need a hell of a lot of baby food.” 

“They’re twins, boys. Their names are Calvin and Clayton or Cal and Clay.” Blake’s smile spread across this face. 

“Their father threw them out when he found them with the boy next door. They’re thirteen years old and they’ve been sleeping at the Grassi house this last week. Clay’s pretty beat up, his father really did a number on him. Emmett seemed to cheer them up with all his makeup tips and wardrobe rejects. They’re both pretty feminine, but so was I at that age. They’ve had a pretty rough time. Teddy, I know this isn’t what you wanted and I know I should have asked. But please just consider it. It would mean so much to me, and you know my biological clock alarm is on overdrive.”

“This is better than a baby who needs diapers, formula or three am feedings.” Ted just smiles.

“Besides, who else but my totally dysfunctional family would know and understand how to be better parents to gay youth?”

Ted thinks, ‘Note to self, limited exposure to Mr. Kinney for the next fifteen years or so. Better add Hunter to that list, Deb too. Shit. They already spent the afternoon with Auntie Em.’ 

~~~~

Ted was up early drinking a strong cup of coffee, fantasizing about activities and day trips to do with his twin boys. His boys, Wow! He needs to review his presentation before the meeting.

Cal’s always up early. He’s used to getting up basically to get out of the way of his father, who never needed a reason to use Cal as a punching bag. Just being in the same room seemed to set him off most days.

Cal had come downstairs early. He knew that Blake had said it was probably just for the night or maybe a couple of days at the most. He knew no one would want them. At least not more than a day or two, and he heard Blake and Emmett talking about how Mr. Schmidt really wanted a new baby, not punks with baggage.

He just wanted a little time to fantasize about being part of a family who understood all these crazy feelings he was having about other boys. He really wanted to talk to someone without fear of bodily injury.

He had found Ted’s collection a classic literature and had lost himself in the depths of his imagination, lying sprawled on Ted’s office floor. Ted walked by at 6:30 am. 

He pauses at the door, just looking at his new son, who reminded him of himself at that age. He would often stay up all night reading. Ted comes over and lies down next to him.

“What do you like best about the story?” Ted asked.

At first Cal thinks Ted was angry and flinches, thinking he’s going to get hit.

“Everything’s going to be different now. I’ll take care of you and your brother. No one is going to be hit or beaten in this house,” Ted says. 

“Blake and I are going to help and we’ll all become a family, but I need Clay’s help too. We’re new to this parenting thing and I hope that you could give us a break, because we’re going to make a lot of mistakes along the way.”

Cal asked Ted about all the graphs and spreadsheets he is compiling and Ted’s in heaven as he explains all the nerdy details. Cal actually seems fascinated by it all and wants to go to work with him instead of school. 

Ted is flattered at first and then wondered if Cal is having bullying issues at school. He doesn’t know how to ask, but he recognizes the avoidance behavior like a red flag. 

He asks Blake if they’re registered in their school district and what they needed to do. What hoops did they have to jump through? Were they in foster care? 

“Still haven’t checked your messages? Oh well, with two semi-teenage sons you might want to rectify your behavior, or is it just your partner you choose to ignore?”

Ted looks wounded.

“I think we need to upgrade their cell phones to the new ones with all the cool features like GPS systems and surprise the twins. They’ll love the new I-phones. You know, texting, camera, internet, music and they are too old for baby monitors.”

Blake shakes his head. “Clay is too injured to start school in his condition. What about home school?” 

Ted’s still lost on the too injured statement and starts up the stairs to find Clay. Blake tried to stop him.

“He’s still sleeping and he needs his rest, he’s really in bad shape.”

Later, Blake finds Ted sitting on the side of Clay’s bed with his head on his lap, as he wipes his face with a cool washcloth. 

“It’s amazing they really are identical twins. This should make it fun.”

Even through all his bandages, bruises, bloody eye socket and cracked ribs, Ted can see that he’s beautiful with dark brown-black hair and ivory skin. They’re both smart, curious and pretty much scared to death of everyone. 

Cal watches Blake, watching Ted comfort Clay. It’s the first time in his life that he’s ever felt hopeful. Maybe today will be better than yesterday and tomorrow looks promising.

He is used to being the only one to protect Clay, their father is a real bastard. He beat both of them every day, but Clay was slightly smaller and slower, so he took the brunt of the abuse.

Clay is slowly waking up and is shocked to see that it’s not Cal stroking his hair and cooling his fever. He looks at Ted and his body stiffens, until he sees only love deep in Teddy’s eyes. He relaxes and holds on a little tighter. It’s been so long since any adult has held him in this way.

Blake and Cal sneak downstairs and make fresh coffee, juice and pancakes. Then they go back upstairs with a tray and serve breakfast in bed. Cal kept questioning Blake if they are going to get punished by Mr. Schmidt for not eating at the dining room table. 

Blake couldn't stop laughing at the Mr. Schmidt part. 

“I’ve got to tell you, you are the politest juvenile delinquents I have ever met.” 

Ted reached over and pulled Blake into a kiss, thanking him and Cal for a great breakfast in bed. Then he bent over and kissed Clay on his forehead. 

“You get better and I’ll call before I leave work in case you need anything.” 

Ted looks at both boys. “I’m going to schedule a full medical exam for both you boys. Cal, get dressed if you really want to do that spend the day at work with dad thing.” 

Cal’s face is beaming as he hunts through dirty clothes for something to wear.

“I have some clothes I brought for the Children’s Christmas Party at the Gay and Lesbian center.” 

He comes back with a new royal blue shirt and black vest. “I think these will fit and paired with blue jeans you’ll look great.

Ted smiles.

“We’ll take the boys clothes shopping this weekend.”

“Christmas is only ten days away.”

Clay and Cal’s eyes both get really big as smiles spread across their faces. 

Blake says, “I think that this is the first time I have seen them smile.” 

Ted smiles and takes a picture of his new family on his phone, sending it to Cynthia. Ted said enthusiastically that he and Cynthia had become pretty close these last few years running Kinnetik with Brian.

“Cal, let’s go. I can't be late.” 

Ted then looks out the window at his mother’s place. “Blake, why is the guy from the produce market leaving my mom’s place so early? What’s going on? My mom and Mr. Peaches? Blake, what’s going on?”

“Stop yelling and go to work.”

“My mom…” Ted is flabbergasted.

“Yes, it’s true, your mom’s _straight._ She didn’t know how to tell you, now go to work. I have to play nursemaid! Oh and thanks for including Cal. I think he really likes you, and thanks for making that doctor’s appointment.” 

“You better be running Mr. Schmidt or you’ll get your spanking when you get home.” Blake teases.

Cal looks at him, concerned. “You said no hitting or beating.” 

“Yes, but nothing about spanking. Don’t worry, they’re only love pats. I would never hurt anyone I love.”

Ted looks at the road and wonders how long before someone tells his kids he used to be a porn king, or a junkie. These thoughts are going through Ted’s mind. Aren’t you supposed to take a class or something before you become a parent? I have questions… My mom’s dating Mr. Peaches and it’s not even eight am! 

~~~~

Brian is late for the staff meeting as he had a breakfast meeting with Leo Brown at seven am. He’s all smiles as he comes into the conference room with champagne and a big check, which he hands to Ted. 

Cynthia pours the champagne and sparkling water into flutes as Brian toasts to a new five-year contract with Brown Athletics. 

“I want to thank everyone for all their hard work.” Brian then turned to Ted. “Congratulations, Ted on yours and Blake’s new twin boys.”

Ted grins from ear to ear and introduces Cal to the staff. Brian is a little confused.

“How long was I in that meeting with Leo? Because I thought your baby here was my new intern. He’s hot!” Then Brian said, “God. You mean to tell me I could have just adopted Justin instead of marrying him after that five-year chase scene?”

“Brian, just remember you are married.” Ted replied.

“Happily, I might add. Congratulations, Ted! I really am happy for you and Blake.”

“Oh by the way, I have a twink manual just in case you need any pointers and just remember, they will eventually get older.”

Cynthia pipes in, “Of course you will need the parent version, not the sugar daddy version.” 

Cal’s literally drooling over Brian as he peeks out at him from behind all that long dark hair. 

“Is everyone who works here gay?” Cal asks.

“No, but about sixty five percent are,” Ted chuckles. 

Ted wonders just how much trouble he is in for… 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2 – Daddy Dearest…

Title: Ted’s Twins…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 5323  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Physical, Mental and Sexual Abuse, Incest and Suicide…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Blake and Ted have been trying to adopt for several years when one day Blake is volunteering at the Grassi house and meets the Twins. They’re completely frightened, having run away from home and an abusive family, carrying a dark secret with them. Blake ends up taking them home to live with him and Ted hoping to make them a part of their family.

 

**Chapter 2 – Daddy Dearest…**

 

Cal was in heaven spending the day at Kinnetik. He got along really well with Cynthia and was more than willing to do all the menial jobs around the office. He was now a pro at running the copy machine and more importantly, knew how to fix it when it jammed. He also did a lot of running back and forth between the art department and Mr. Kinney’s office. Everyone was so nice to him, and he really loved being there. Of course Cynthia thought she was a genius for finally figuring out to put a gofer between Brian and the art department - threats of unemployment were already down.

 

~~~~

Blake spent the day sitting with Clay, reading to him and talking about school. Blake really wants to do the home school thing with the boys. He feels like they don’t need the pressure of being the new gay kids at school to just try to fit in. He already stopped working fulltime about a year ago. You can only counsel junkies for so long or you just burn out, and it became very depressing. 

Blake is now involved doing volunteer work in the community with youth groups, creative arts programs and the gay and lesbian center. As well as working with the free medical clinic to provide counseling. 

 

__

Flashback

 

This is how he met the boys. He was volunteering at the Vic Grassi House cooking meals. He likes to go over a couple days a week and cook dinners and bake goods, freeze the extras for them for the days when he isn’t there to cook their meals. He also just likes to hang out, talking, reading and playing cards or computer games with the residents, letting them know they’re not alone. Addictions and end-of-life issues are very difficult things to come to grips with, and it’s even harder when you’re all alone. Somehow the boys ended up there, and he’s so glad him and Ted now have them to share their lives with. 

 

When he goes into the room Clay is sleeping in, he sees Cal sitting with his back against the headboard, and Clay’s head resting in his lap as he strokes his hair, reading to him. Cal’s surprised and shocked when he looks up and sees Blake standing there. He looks away, quickly embarrassed because of the sexually explicit storyline. 

 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. How’s Clay?” He sits next to both of them as he checks Clay’s injuries, and cleans his contusions and abrasions before he applies fresh bandages. 

 

He tries to get them to open up about their situation, understanding that they have moved around a lot in the last week. They seem frightened to the point of almost being skittish. He can’t tell if they’re not used to having others near them, or if they actually expect to be physically hit. After much prodding he gets them to agree to come and sit with him, enjoying the afternoon sun in the sunroom. At first they just sit there, watching the snow fall. Cardinals are playing outside the window, with their bright-red feathers creating a beautiful contrast with the snow-covered branches. 

 

“We used to go sledding but we haven’t gone for a few years now, because our dad got drunk and punched out one of the other dads.” Cal actually laughed. “That was before he started really hitting us.” 

 

Clay has yet to say a single word this whole time. He just sits and sketches the birds perched in the tree. He’s actually pretty good, but Blake can tell he’s self-conscious and tries to hide it, looking away. 

 

It’s almost four in the afternoon. Blake’s about to go home to make dinner for Ted when he starts saying good bye to everyone and that he’ll be back the next day. Clay leaps into Blake’s arms, holding him tight, looking deep into his eyes, silently begging him not to leave. He’s holding Blake as if his life depends upon it, and it’s at that point that Blake decides to take a chance and ask them if they would like to spend the night with Ted and him. Blake explains that it’s only temporary, until they find a permanent place with a good family, one who can give them a stable home life.

 

Blake’s not sure what came over him at that moment, but he knew that staying in a centre wasn’t the best place for them emotionally. They needed to be around others who weren’t sick. They needed positive influences, where they could be embraced and learn that not everybody was homophobic. Helping them understand that their lives have meaning, hoping that today would be a new beginning for them.

 

End of Flashback

 

“Clay, do you want to help me make dinner?” Blake asked. “What would you like?”

 

For the first time Clay seemed excited and happy to be involved. He just shrugs his shoulders, so they head to the store to do a little grocery shopping. They end up buying all the things that young boys can't resist: Oreos, potato chips, fudge, ice cream, Twinkies, frozen pizza, French fries and some weird gummy treats that looked like monsters and tasted like sweet and sour poison. They also filled the cart with ground chuck to make burgers, tacos, chickens to bake and steaks to barbeque, fresh pasta and a variety of fresh vegetables and fruits.

 

Clay’s never cooked anything before, but he’s a natural as he helps Blake make the dinner. They taste the sauce every so often and add just a little more oregano, garlic or wine until the sauce has developed into multiple layers of flavors that tasted like heaven. Clay helps Blake make lasagna by alternately layering the cheese, sausage and tomato sauce between the layers of long lasagna noodles. It smelled great as it baked in the oven. Meanwhile Clay and Blake work on rolling long thin fingers of dough that will become garlic breadsticks, then they finish by making a big salad for dinner.

 

When Cal and Ted returned home that night, Cal couldn’t stop talking about how much fun he had and how he wants to study business and be someone important like Ted when he grows up. He’s just beaming, while Clay was quiet and withdrawn, but he’s also happy for Cal as well as a little jealous. Blake gets the impression that they almost never spend time apart so it’s easy to understand how he might feel left out. That is until Ted mentioned that he talked with Brian, and that both Cal and Clay can have after-school internships at Kinnetik, if they’re interested. 

 

Blake tells everyone that Clay helped him shop and prepare dinner tonight, that they made the sauce, tasting all the flavors until it was perfect, and then layering all the ingredients to make the lasagna. 

 

“Lasagna is my favorite dinner and I really love it. This is wonderful.” Ted took another bite, “Totally amazing.” 

 

All of a sudden there’s a big smile on Clay’s face. You would think it was the first time anyone has ever complimented him before. 

 

The following afternoon Ted and Blake took the boys to doctors to have physical examinations, including blood work, x-rays, vision and physiological testing. At first the boys are very skeptical and shy away from the doctors and nurses. They don’t like being asked so many questions, and Cal dislikes having to actually answer them even more. So it was a long afternoon, but once they’re through at the hospital, Blake and Ted took them out for burgers and fries at the Liberty diner where they meet up with Emmett, and catch up on all the local gossip. 

 

The boys can't help noticing all the gay men surrounding them. Clay just looks at Cal, revealing all this thoughts with a single look. But it’s more than just a twin thing. Clay has a way of saying so much without ever saying a single word. Ted has yet to actually hear Clay say anything, and he’s worried how much pain truly lies just beneath his skin. But he knows it will take time for them to really trust him and open up to him. 

 

As they finish up their meal Ted notices that Clay hasn’t returned to the table from his bathroom break. When he looks around the diner he can’t see him. That is, until he gets a good long look down the back hallway. Kiki is standing there, holding the door open, yelling to Deb, and everyone has a good view of the dish washer pinning Clay up against the back wall. Darryl and Clay are completely oblivious to the show they’re putting on for the customers as they grind and moan into each other, kissing, with Darryl’s hands down the front of Clay’s pants. 

 

It’s the first time that Ted can see a real difference between the twins. While Cal is upbeat, smart, and eager to please, yet a little shy, Clay is dark, mysterious, intelligent, and insecure, while oozing sexuality, yet incredibly withdrawn and aloof most of the time. Cal likes puzzles, numbers, statistics and technology, while Clay is creative and loves art, fashion design, writing, cooking and boys, meaning men, grown men. They just seem to be drawn to him like bees to honey. Guys seem to be always checking him out, and he acts like he doesn’t give a fuck. So much like Brian it’s scary.

 

And the next thing you can see is Clay… Oh god, he looks so hot, and so into it, as they grind and rut against each other. Ted thinks, ‘fuck I’m not ready for parenthood. What am I supposed to say? Good catch? I don’t want to upset him and have him run away again, but I don’t want him replacing Brian Kinney as the new stud of Liberty Avenue.’

 

Ted pays Deb for the check as she smirks at him. “You’ve got your hands full with that one.”

 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” 

 

“I didn’t realize you were adopting Brian’s demon spawn. I don’t think I’ve even seen anyone attract such looks from the crowd, except for Brian of course.” 

“Just what I need…”

 

“Parenthood’s a bitch.”

 

“Thanks, Deb…”

 

Just then Clay slid back into his seat. He looked a little flushed but his expression is totally blank, like he took out the trash. 

 

Blake puts his arm around Teddy, seeing how stressed he is, trying to calm him down.

 

Blake asks, “Who want to spend Ted’s Christmas bonus on extravagant gifts and overpriced designer clothes?” That gets all of them jumping up and down. Cal squeals with excitement as they walk through the snow to the car. 

 

Ted noticed Clay look back over his shoulder towards the diner where Darryl was standing in the back doorway. He wonders how he’s going to handle all the teenage heartbreaks that are sure to come. Hell, he never knew how to handle these things when they happened to him, he definitely needed that twink manual.

 

~~~~

 

Several hours later with a much lighter wallet, they all piled into the house, toting bags full of clothes bearing the designer names for the latest styles of jeans, t-shirts, tennis shoes, sweaters, leather jackets, boots, dress shirts, slacks, vests, wife beaters, underwear, winter coats and all kinds of accessories in all shades of black. Yes, it’s true. His new children were definitely spawned by the devil, and refused to wear anything that wasn’t black or predominantly black. 

 

The best part was, not only did they deck their new boys out in the best of everything, Ted also let his boys do a little fashion makeover on him and Blake. Granted he’s come a long way from his dweeb days and learned a lot from Brian over the years, but Cal seems to be a natural when putting outfits together. It also helped that mentioning he is CFO at Kinnetik earned him discounts at almost all of the high-end stores. Knowing Brian did have its benefits.

 

~~~~

 

It’s quiet in the art department as Brian and Ted walk through, wondering where everyone is. Just then Dale, the assistant art director, and Clay stumble out of the art supply closet, slightly disheveled and blushing. 

 

Dale says, “I was just going over some design layouts with Clay.” 

 

Brian stares at him with his tongue firmly planted in his cheek. 

 

“Well that’s a new approach. Maybe I should try it with the clients. Just take them into the dark closet and whisper all the campaign details into their ear. Now back to work, boys!” 

 

Brian put his arm around Ted’s shoulder, leading him out of the room.

 

“Is it just me or is he thirteen going on thirty? He looks so innocent in the whole thing, yet I know he’s not. Hell, I think he has more experience than you do, Ted.” 

 

“Thanks Bri, now I’m really feeling old.”

 

“That’s what happens when you adopt teenagers, but I think you’re going to do just fine. Just remember to breathe deeply before you speak and try to remember what it was like when you were their age. Ha, ha, ha… Okay… Well then, maybe you could just ask for pointers.”

 

“Brian, I’m not ready to be Dad to emo twins.” 

 

“Hell Ted, you’re not ready to be Dad to Nemo twins… ha, ha, ha…” 

 

“Brian, what should I say to him? This is all so new for me, and I don’t know what I’m doing?” 

 

“Well Ted, you’re going to have to have a serious sex talk with them. You have to make sure they know what’s what. They have to use protection. Explain to them all about STDs and maybe even enroll them in some self-defense classes. You’re going to have to step up and be the dad, be the man. You know they act all tough, but remember, they’re scared and nervous. This is all new to them as well.” 

 

“I don’t know about that! But you know, Brian, Gus is what? Almost ten now? You’re going to have to be having this same conversation yourself soon.

 

“Oh god, Ted. Don’t say things like that to me. I think I’m going to be sick. I mean it, don’t say it.”

 

“Oh really, boss. Because I was thinking that Clay must be just what you were like at his age. Beautiful, aloof and oozing sexuality.”

 

“Why, thank you, Ted. I like to think that still describes me.”

 

“I’m sure you do, boss.”

 

Later that night at dinner Blake asks how Clay’s first day interning at Kinnetik was. Cal immediately started talking about how great it was and that they learned the computer systems software for business and the art programs. They helped design several mock ad layouts and one even looked better than the boards that Terry made for a pitch tomorrow. 

 

Now that the twins have been living with them for a week, they seemed to have opened up to Blake and Ted. They seem happy and more comfortable with their new family and surroundings. But it also looks as if Cal was more than willing to speak for Clay and that it’s been that way for a very long time. It’s like it’s almost second nature for Cal to respond for Clay and he’s so good at it that he almost makes you think it’s the most natural thing, and nothing strange about it at all. You almost don’t notice that Clay has never spoken a word. It’s an understanding they have their own forms of communication. 

 

Ted and Blake knew that talking with the boys about their past, and the relationship with their parents would be a difficult one. They had hoped that the boys would have been more forthcoming. Knowing that Clay never speaks, they don’t want to push him but they also need to make them see that if they don’t address the three-hundred-pound gorilla in the room, it will only get worse as they get older.

 

Blake works at the hospital with Dr. Alex Wilder and even though he doesn’t specialize in adolescent psychology, Brian had recommended him. He helped him and Justin after the bashing and he is gay, so the boys might feel more comfortable opening up to him about any possible abuse. As much as Blake wants to tell them that Alex is coming over, Ted thinks it is best not to give them anything to worry about. 

 

The boys come in the house, dumping their backpacks and sketch books onto the bookcase next to the closet, kicking off their shoes onto the bottom shelf. Cal notices they have company, and excuses them, asking if they can watch videos in the family room. Blake gives them a half an hour or so and then comes in and tells them that dinner will be ready in ten minutes. They sit down to a dinner of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, salad and green beans, and Ted tries to make small talk. 

 

“Even though I haven’t known you both very long, I have come to love you and we couldn't imagine you not being in our lives. Then he looks down. “That’s why I’ve asked Alex to come over and help us all try and work through this. I’m so worried about both of you. I know that your parents weren’t always there for the both of you, but I want things to be different with us. I don’t want there to be anything we can't talk about.”

 

Blake smiled and put his arms around Clay then let him go. “I know how hard it is for you. But I think if we can talk about everything maybe it will help you be able to…” 

 

He looks down because it’s so hard to address the white elephant in the room. “To… to be able to express yourself like most others, to speak and really communicate with everyone.” 

 

Clay looks away as he’s frustrated and angry no one’s ever confronted him about his lack of speaking before. No one would dare to… It was understood that was part of his punishment - his father forbidding him to speak. Cal comes to his defense.

 

“No, you don’t understand. He’s not comfortable. He can communicate just fine without having to speak. Why are you doing this? It’s not fair! You’re supposed to… Supposed to… You’re supposed to love us… Not make us hurt anymore…” 

 

He’s screaming now, “I hate you… I hate you both!”

 

Ted puts his arms around him. “I’m sorry. I know how painful this must be, but I also know that the only way to heal is to let it out.” 

 

He turns Cal around in this embrace and looks him in the eyes. “Hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do. But you can't keep pretending that nothing is wrong. Will you let us help you both?”

 

Alex says, “No one’s trying to make anyone feel uncomfortable. We’re just trying to understand what might have happened to make Clay stop talking. Cal, why don’t you tell us what things were like growing up? I know this is hard, but it really will help both of you to let it out, and then you can both start to heal.”

 

Simultaneously both Cal and Clay shake their heads no…

 

Alex continues with, “Holding it inside only keeps it alive. What do you say? Please tell us what you remember, and Clay, if it’s not how you remember it, I really need you to tell us how you remember it. It’s not unusual at all for people to experience the exact same thing, and see it or remember it differently, and that’s OK.”

 

Cal walks over, sits behind Clay, pulling him into his arms, holding him from behind. But it’s more than that, there’s just something slightly uncomfortable about it. Not that it’s anything sexual, it’s just seems to cross an invisible line.

 

Cal starts, “When we were little, our Dad would often drink after dinner. If he came into the living room and we had toys spread across the floor, he would yell that we didn’t appreciate them and demand that we clean them up.” 

 

Cal is rubbing Clay’s shoulders. “If he came back and we hadn’t cleaned up our toys, he would scream at us and order us into his study. At first Clay would cover for me. If Dad was yelling at him and I really did whatever it was that set him off, Clay would take my punishment and wouldn’t stand up for himself. When Dad was mad and yelling at Clay, he would always say, “DON’T YOU SAY A WORD. NOT A SINGLE WORD IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S BEST FOR YOU!!!” 

 

“But sometimes I would think he just didn’t understand, and that if I just explained it to him then everything would be OK, but he just got angrier.”

 

Cal looks down and continues. “When he would take us in his study he would always make me sit across the room in the window seat. He would say ‘pay attention and maybe I won’t have to do this again’. Clay would just stand there, not saying a word, not moving an inch, and our father would take off his belt and make Clay bend over and beat him across his naked ass. I can still hear the sound it would make as it sliced through the air, hitting his skin, like lightning and thunder in a rainstorm.”

 

There was silence in the room.

 

“If he would cry or sometimes even shake, my father would double his lashes.” Cal’s crying and his voice was cracking as he held Clay tight. But Clay just sits there, stoic almost, as if he’s in a trance.

 

Alex asks, “How old were you when this started?”

 

Cal just looks at him like it’s the strangest question ever, finally answering. “I guess we were about five or six.”

 

“How often did your father get angry enough to actually hit you?” 

 

Cal shakes his head. “How often?” 

 

Still shaking his head he looks at him and whispers, “Every night.” 

 

Then he looks down again. “Even when my father would catch me doing something wrong, breaking his rules, he would still take us both into the study and he’d still make me sit in the window seat, and he’d still beat Clay even if it was my fault. The more I cried and protested, the more he would beat Clay. But I was too young and I didn’t understand. I couldn’t stop fighting, stop screaming at him and Clay never said a word, not a sound. He just took it.” 

 

Cal’s crying hysterically and Clay’s five hundred miles away, staring into space. Blake comes over and holds Cal, as Ted takes Clay in his arms and Clay molds himself to Ted, becoming almost invisible. Once Blake finally gets Cal’s crying under control, his breathing calms down. 

 

Blake whispers calmly, “You did really well. I’m really proud of you. That took a lot of courage to tell anyone such a big secret.” 

 

Sniffling, and wiping the tears from his eyes, he asks if him and Clay can go to their room. Blake tells him that it’s okay, that he’ll be up soon.

 

Alex says to Ted and Blake, “We need to take this slow. We need to give both of them time to adjust and accept what they have experienced.”

 

“It will be extremely hard for Cal to forgive himself for causing Clay so much pain, even if it wasn’t his fault. Besides I’m pretty sure we’re just seeing the very tip of the iceberg, from what I’ve seen in the x-rays. The medical reports show the abuse isn’t limited to mental or physical abuse. I don’t know when, but I do know that Clay was sexually abused from a very young age. I would guess it started within a year or so of when the physical abuse started. The scarring and tearing is documented in his medical records, although it was never reported to the authorities.” 

 

For the children’s sake we need to take this as slow as they need. We can’t push this. It could be the difference between Clay accepting what’s happened to him, and then learning to feel safe enough to express himself. Finally being able to talk with other people, or never crossing that bridge. They’re at a very difficult and complicated age to begin with, becoming teenagers and adjusting to a new family and home life. Let alone pulling all their skeletons out of the closet and exposing all the truth and pain.”

 

“It’s important to be open about what is going on, so they don’t feel like you’re lying to them or hiding something from them. No matter how hard it is to discuss what’s happened, if they get the impression they can't trust you, they might have issues trusting others as they grow up and throughout their lives. Unfortunately, up to this point before they came into your lives, they learned to never trust the ones who they should be able to trust the most. Their parents.”

 

Alex rose from his chair, “I should be going.” 

 

Blake sees Alex out. When he comes back he finds Teddy upstairs, reading them Moby Dick. They both love reading; he thinks maybe it’s something from their childhood. Maybe they felt safe allowing their minds to fantasize about the story and escape reality. It broke Ted’s heart to think about how much pain Clay’s suffered from such a young age, trying his best to become completely invisible. Heunderstands more now why Clay acts out, acts so tough and is overly sexualized.  
Unlike Cal, he knows Clay is sexually active, very active. 

 

Clay’s has had several boyfriends who he attracts by simply leaning against the back wall of the bookstore, diner, comic bookstore or alley. Just glancing at them once or twice and the next thing you know he’s making out with some guy in the bathroom. It’s the total bad boy syndrome - they all want a chance to heal his deep dark heart. Actually everything about him is deep and dark except his heart, which is wide open and begging for love. Not just sex, but real love; he craves it. He gets his heart broken all the time but he never lets it show.

 

Usually most patients come to their doctor’s office to be seen, but Alex makes an exception when treating the twins. He comes to the house because he hopes that it will help make them more comfortable being in their own surroundings and not a cold medical office. If they need to run off and hide, they will only run off to their room and not get lost on the streets. He also wants Ted and Blake to be there during the sessions, like group therapy. He doesn’t want the boys to have to explain themselves over again. They all need to grow and heal together, knowing that they’re safe to tell them anything with no judgment calls. 

 

Alex now comes over on Tuesday and Thursday evenings and they all talk for an hour or two, depending upon how easily the session is going and the progress they are making. It seems that their mother never stood up to her husband, and she obeyed him, no matter how unreasonable he was being towards the boys. She never questioned why Clay was always the one to be punished. She never tried to comfort him when his father was away from home, never spoke to him or tried to ease his pain. For all purposes he was simply invisible to her. Just another piece of furniture placed in a room that no one ever sat in. 

 

It turned Ted and Blake’s stomach how the twins have been treated in the past. They’re both making an effort to spend an afternoon together with each of them, usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so they build a stronger relationship with them. As well as letting them know that they’re both very important to them, giving them individual attention once a week. Sometimes they spend the afternoon all together. But usually it’s a time for them to explore what really makes the twins feel special, happy, excited or unfortunately, threatened. 

 

Clay still hasn’t talked but he seems to be coming out of his self-induced exile and even acts like he wants to become more involved at home and in some of the group activities at the gay and lesbian center. Although he’s still very reserved and it seemed to be second nature to him to scan the room for other Emo boys, often sneaking off, disappearing. Ted decided that even Brian wasn’t this smooth at this age. He just keeps remembering the conversation he overheard between Debbie and Jennifer so may years ago. 

 

‘Honey, sweetheart, you don’t have much of a choice. The most you can hope for is that he remembers your phone number and that he’s safe. So give him what he needs…lots of condoms.’

 

Ted’s brought out of his internal rant by Jillian, Dusty’s widow.

 

“How are the twins are doing with home schooling? My daughters are about near the same age as Cal and Clay and I’m concerned about the ability of the school system to protect my daughters from harassment. Apparently some of the students googled ‘city violence in Pittsburgh’s history’ and read about the bombing at Babylon. They asked Tess if that was her Mom that was killed. Then they told her that Dusty deserved to die, that all gays deserved to die. Now my girls are afraid to go back to school and the principal doesn’t even see it as a problem. He thinks the girls need to realize that’s just how some people feel.”

 

She has Lindsay all stirred up about it and Mel is checking into the local charter school system, deciding that she doesn’t want Gus and Jenny-Rebecca exposed to hate and political manipulation. It seems that after an hour or so the whole center was abuzz with talk of home schooling, and Blake had agreed to set up a date to speak about his experiences these past few months. He applied to the state and was approved to start the boys in the program in January. It’s now April and they’re in the home stretch of the first semester. The boys will have to pass several state tests to verify that they successfully met the guidelines and know the material. 

 

It really was a great experience for both Blake and the twins; they were able to modify the material to fit their current interests, such as learning the business and graphic software at Kinnetik. The boys were able to apply the skills they learned working and interacting in a real business, experiencing how things really worked then writing term papers about the experience. That had such a positive impact that they also spent time interning with Emmett at Fabulous!!! Clay loved that he learned so much from Emmett who he now spends time with, just hanging out and cooking.

 

That’s how things proceeded. They were able to try new things and learn from these experiences, as well as connect the things they really enjoyed back to the curriculum required by the state. It gave them a chance to get to know their ever-expanding family around Liberty Avenue. They weren’t tied to a strict daily schedule and they spent the majority of their time on field trips to libraries, art galleries, museums, theater, sporting events, parks, and attending special talks or demonstrations, such as learning to silk screen or attending a local city council meeting to see how government worked. This type of a loose schedule seemed to work well for them and it gave Blake and Ted a real chance to bond with their twins.

 

TBC…


End file.
